User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Mitori, the Abyssal Crimson Grudge
|date = January 31th, 2012 |health = 30 |attack = 10 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 384 (+72) |mana = |damage= 52 (+3.3) |range = 550 |armor = 12 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.651 (+2.8%) |healthregen = 7 (+0.6) |manaregen = |speed = 330 }} Mitori, the Abyssal Crimson Grudge is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities seconds when damaging enemies with Lock and refreshes the duration. }} Mitori materializes a signboard at a target location that is impassable for 0.5 seconds, which explodes later, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. * Damaged enemies are Snared. |leveling= 300 150 |cooldown= |cost= 90 |costtype= energy |range= 1000 }} Mitori emits a halo of blinding light around her, which expands and contracts at maximum range, dealing magic damage to affected enemies twice. The second wave deals half of the magic damage and neither effects or affects Tragedy Led by Fate. * Damaged enemies are Blinded. |leveling= 475 |cooldown= 9 |cost= |costtype= energy }} Mitori fires a flying scarlet insect at a target direction, dealing magic damage to affected enemies. Mitori recovers 50 energy if this ability damages more than one enemy. * Damaged enemies are Silenced. |leveling= 1400 |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= energy |range= 900 }} Generates a circular barrier at a target direction, dealing magic damage and stays for a period of time. Allies and enemies inside the barrier are immune to damage and crowd control outside of the field, and likewise for allies and enemies outside the area. * Mitori's other abilities are treated as if enemies have Lock Marks. |leveling= |cooldown= 120 |cost= 40 |costtype= energy |range= 750 }} Notes and Nonsense Unlike the rest of the Touhou cast, Mitori isn't an official character. she is created by a group of Anonymous at 2ch for a "fan-made Phantasm version" Subterranean Animism. She is regarded as the most popular fan-made character, enough to be referenced in other doujins and even had her fan-made official-style music remixed. Mitori is 20px Nitori's half-sister. They have the same father, but different mothers, Mitori's mother is a human, therefore she's a half-breed, shunned and alienated by both humans and kappas. Because of this, she had no friends at all, causing her to live in Old Hell ever since, deciding she has no reason to exist. Abandoning human will and kappa technology, she developed an ability to prohibit or forbid anything after years of exile. Mitori's kit is full AoE and has a lot of bonus CC should enemies continuously take damage from Mitori's abilities. *Passive: What defines Mitori. She excels at locking down enemies. Split second decisions have to be made properly to play Mitori effectively, especially in teamfights. *Q: Delayed AoE + quick wall. You can temporarily distract enemies with an impassable sign, which also roots/snares enemies that are damaged by either of Mitori's other spells. *W: Self AoE, self explanatory and deals just damage in a large AoE. This ability blinds enemies if they are damaged by other spells previously, good for temporarily disarm autoattack-based champs. *E: Line AoE, once again, self explanatory. This ability silences enemies, which makes it powerful versus ability-based champs. *R: Teamfight AoE. Effective on splitting apart enemies, but note that should allies be within Mitori's circle, none of their ranged attacks or abilities can affect enemies outside of the circle. Highly abusable, but difficult to properly use. Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Unexpected choice, I'm very surprised."'' ;Attacking *''"Don't move."'' *''"All your attempts are banned."'' *''"Eyesores."'' *''"I forbid you to live."'' *''"No retaliation allowed."'' *''"I had enough of you."'' *''"You are in my way."'' *''"No chances left for you."'' *''"Should I deny your existence?"'' *''"Silence."'' *''"Here is your dead end."'' ;Movement *''"Pointless commands are disallowed."'' *''"I don't have friends."'' *''"Words are easy, action is not."'' *''"Living in exile."'' *''"They deserted me, I deserted them."'' *''"As long as I don't forbid it."'' *''"A non-existing existence."'' *''"Sufferings of an outcast."'' *''"I won't disobey."'' *''"Nobody accepts me."'' *''"Forever alone."'' ;Taunt *''"I've never seen such an absolute imbecile like you."'' *''"Return home now, you are not welcome here."'' *''"Swines such as you are not allowed to talk back."'' ;Taunt when an enemy 20px Nitori is nearby *''"I have no use of a half-sister like you."'' ;Joke *''"There's so many people I would love to ban here."'' *''"I forbid unfunny jokes, so there are none."'' *''"You are not allowed to ask of anymore jokes, or else."'' ;When using 20px No-Entry *''"Get out of my sight!"'' *''"Begone, knave!"'' Fun fact: I made Mitori exactly a month after Nitori =3=. Not much to comment on Mitori, she's pretty straightforward, you just have to pick your CC properly, as the first spell deals magic damage only. Mitori has a lot of crowd control and advantage at using an energy resource at the cost of lower burst damage than most AP mages and has no escape capabilities. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 14:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Leaf Ponders the Flower, Flower Ponders the Leaf The Kappa Way as Said ~ One Way Accelerator Category:Custom champions